callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Perk-a-Cola
'''Perk (tryb zombie) lub też nazywany Perk-a-Cola '''to jak nazwa wskazuje bonus który występuje w trybie zombie w Call of Duty: World at War, Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Pierwszy raz pojawił się w Verruckt. Dzięki perkom można dłużej przetrwać rozgrywkę w trybie zombie. Niektóre perki są wzięte z multiplayera (na przykład Juggernog - Moloch, Speed Cola - Szybsze przeładowanie, Stamin-Up - Maratończyk i Lekka waga itd) ale też są takie które są specjalnie dla trybu zombie (PHD Flopper i Mule Kick). Jest 9 perków: *Quick Revive *Juggernog *Double tap *Speed Cola *PHD Flopper *Stamin-Up *Deadshot Daiquiri *Mule Kick *Tombstone Soda Quick Revive Quick Revive pozwala szybciej reanimować powalonego towarzysza. Na solo reanimuje powalonego gracza.thumb|400px|Quick Revive Juggernog Juggernog zwiększa zdrowie gracza o 2 więcej.thumb|400px|Juggernog Double tap Double tap zwiększa szybkostrzelność broni którą gracz posiada w danym momencie.thumb|400px|Double tap Speed Cola Speed Cola pozwala przyspieszyć przeładowanie broni.thumb|400px|Speed Cola PHD Flopper PHD Flopper tworzy potężną eksplozję gdy się zrobi dive`a to prone`a. Stamin-Up Stamin-Up pozwala szybciej chodzić i ciężkie bronie są lżejsze. Deadshot Daiquiri Deadshot Daiquiri działa jak "aim bot" bo pozwala trafiać w głowę zombie trochę łatwiej i zwiększa celność broni o 35%. Mule Kick Dzięki Mule Kick`owi można mieć 3 bronie naraz.thumb|400px|Mule Kick Tombstone Soda Gdy gracz który wziął ten perk umrze to pojawi się ten perk jako power-up i w następnej rundzie gdy gracz weźmie go to wszystkie perki (tombstone też) i bronie wrócą do niego (oczywiście gracz musi zdążyć przed zniknięciem power-up`a).thumb|168px|Tombstone Soda Usunięte perki Są też perki które zostały usunięte przed wydaniem mapy w której miały być, zostały po nich pliki które posiadają odpowiedzi postaci o tych perkach. Tymi perkami są: *Amm-O-Matic *Tufbrew *Pronaide *Candolier Ciekawostki *Perk-a-Cola zostały stworzone przez grupę 935 i wzmocnione przez Element 115; *W Shi No Numa każdy perk (oprócz Mule Kick`a) jest w jednej z 4 chat; *W Shangri-La, Juggernog i Speed Cola pojawiają się losowo na powierzchni a Deadshot Daiquiri,Double tap,Stamin-Up i PHD Flopper pojawiają się losowo w podziemi, jedynie Quick Revive i Mule Kick mają swoje miejsce; *W Der Riese gdy gracz użyje przycisku czołgania bardzo blisko jakiegoś perka to dostanie się 25 punktów (nie działa na Mule Kick i działa tylko jeden raz) to jest mały żart od Treyarch`a, że ćwierć dolarówka czasem może się znaleźć pod automatem; *Gdy gracz kupi perk to będzie można usłyszeć jego końcówkę dżingla; *Na każdej maszynie z perkami jest krew w kształcie ręki; *Gdy gracz zostanie powalony to straci wszystkie perki które przed powaleniem posiadał (tak się nie dzieje gdy ukończyliśmy Eclipse Easter Egg czy Richtofen Grand Scheme); *Można mieć maksymalnie 4 perki, gdy gracz będzie chciał kupić 5 to zamiast animacji picia perka będzie można usłyszeć dźwięki klikania i rozczarowanie postaci (są trzy sposoby by mieć więcej niż 4 perki, przejść Eclipse Easter Egg, przejść Richtofen Grand Scheme i dostać losową butelkę perku wystarczająco wiele razy); *Kiedy pijąc perka w wersji Wii, butelka nie jest blisko do ust postaci; *Maszyna ze speed colą i Stamin-Up`em są jedynymi maszynami w której widać butelki; *Na księżycu Juggernog i Speed Cola mają takie same lokalizacje, na Area 51; *W Call of Duty Black Ops II ikony wszystkich perków oprócz Tombstone`a Soda mają tarczę; Kategoria:Do Poprawy Kategoria:Do Uzupełnienia